Change
by FancyPenguin
Summary: Max has a great life. She goes to a fancy private school and is at the top of her class. One night, one stupid decision, and that's all different. Now she has to deal with the consequences. AH and AU. A little tiny bit of FAX, but not much.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's my third story! Tell me how you think it is... I have other chapters written but if you guys don't like it, I won't continue it. So please review and tell me how you feel about it! I also want to know your opinion on my rating. there are some iffy parts, but nothing graphic. If you guys like it, I will continue and i promise the chapters will get longer and more interesting. I love you guys and I hope this story beats my others in numbers of reviews. That won't be too hard, because the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story is five... So please help me achieve my goal and go read my other stories too. If I get five reviews on this chapter, I will post the second one! Love you all, now R&R!**

"Hey JJ, wait up!" I yell down the hall at my best friend who is currently ditching me so that she's not late for chemistry. I don't blame her. Our chemistry teacher, Mr. Marbach, gives you a demerit every time you are late. Anyway, I sprint down the hall after her and slip in the room just as the bell rings. "Alright ladies," Mr. Marbach says, "Get your safety goggles on because we are going to do an experiment today." We all put our safety goggles on and file into the science lab, notebooks and pens in hand.

I am so happy that chemistry is last period of the day. As I'm filling my beaker with different chemicals, I can't wait for the final bell. You know, as much as I love my small, neat, all-girls private high school, I get kind of tired of not having any one of the opposite gender to talk to. At my elementary school, there where tons of boys, but back then, boys were "icky". Tonight, JJ, Monique, Ella, and I, along with some other girls from our school are all going to Club 21 to mingle with some guys. Even though we haven't reached the legal drinking age, they let people in who just come to listen to music and party, but they have to wear a wristband. I am kind of nervous because I have never really done something like this. I also feel sort of guilty, because my parents are out of town, and I feel like I am going behind their backs. They don't usually let me go anywhere where I might be tempted by the influence of alcohol. But these feelings are overshadowed by anticipation. I'm so tired of always being a good girl. I mean, I haven't talked to a guy my age in, like, three years, considering I'm a junior. I have gallons of hormones pumping through my veins, and my old posters of Zach Effron are not satisfying! Finally, the bell rings, and Mr. Marbach dismisses us from his class. I gather all of my things from my locker, which isn't much because it is a Friday, so I have a lighter homework load than usual, and I walk happily out of the building to JJ's car, because I am going home with her. I am so excited for tonight, but I think JJ, Ella, and Monique are more excited than me because we are all meeting at JJ's house and I am letting them dress me up. I don't usually let them do this because I am more timid and not so much sexy, but they are the complete opposite.

As soon as we get to JJ's house, we jump out of her car, unlock the front door, and bolt up the carpeted stairs to JJ's room. Once we get upstairs, we take off our uniforms, get into our camisoles and sweatpants, and crank up the music. Soon after we change clothes, the doorbell rings and Monique and Ella walk in. We all go upstairs and talk about how excited we are for tonight. I don't do much of the talking, but I laugh as I listen to the others talk about how bad they want to just kiss a guy. Then, Monique says that she really wants to get drunk and just dance the night away with some hot guy. Everyone else agrees, but I just don't say anything. I don't like the idea of lying. We would have to rip off our wristbands and pretend to be older, and we could get in trouble for that. Then Ella changes the subject, thankfully, and says that since we are leaving in a little while, we should get started getting ready. They all already had outfits picked out, so I sat in the middle of the room in JJ's papasan chair and watch them put makeup on each other and do each other's hair. Then they turn towards me. Monique forces me into a skimpy outfit while Ella does my makeup and JJ attacks my mess of hair. I close my eyes, and twenty five minutes later when I am told to open them, I am amazed at what I see in the mirror. It is still me, but in a whole different way. My usually frizzy blonde hair is now pencil straight, and a pink lipstick with some light eyeshadow and blush accent the features of my face. I take a look at what I am wearing, and I am taken aback. I am wearing a black strapless top that is skin tight and accents my figure. It is embellished with sequins at the hem, which ends just below my belly button, but a little higher than my waistline. On the bottom I am wearing light wash denim short shorts, which in my opinion are way to short. Even though they are very short, they are stretchy, so I can still move around comfortably in them. All in all, I'm sexy. Like, sexier than I have ever been in my life. After I finish examining myself, I put a little bling on, and notice that if I really wanted to, I could pass for around 23, even though I'm only 17. That's how well my friends did on my makeup. Then we all bound down the stairs and pile into JJ's car, and crank the radio. A great song comes on, and we all scream the lyrics. Then we pull up in front of the club, and we all pile out, ready to have the time of our lives. We all wait in line, get our wristbands, and take our first step into the club.

"Oh my God, it's soooo loud in here guys! I love it! And look at all of the hot guys!" I yell at them. They nod in reply. Ella yells back, "Yeah, it's super loud. Let's go to the bathroom." We all follow her to the lady's room in the back of the club. As we walk back, I notice a few guys that turn from what they are doing and check us out. I feel very proud of my friend's jobs on our hair, makeup, and outfits. The minute we walk into the bathroom, everyone starts ripping off their wristbands, so I do the same. Then we flush them down the toilet so there is no evidence that we took them off. Ella and Monique fix their makeup a little in the mirror, and then we confidently stride out of the restroom and into the loud club. We walk straight to the bar and sit down. Everyone is acting cool, but inside, I am completely freaking out. I could say that I didn't feel well and go home, or I could just not drink. NO MAX, YOU CAN DO THIS, I tell myself. YOU MIGHT LIKE IT. So, I go along with my friends and I get a margarita. I figure that would be a good place to start. That is also what the rest of my friends get. We decide that we will take our first sip together. JJ counts, "One, two, and three!" and we each take a big sip. We all have different looks on our faces. It is definitely a new taste. We all look like we are trying to get used to the taste. I swallow and take another sip, just following what my friends are doing. I take another sip, and another, and suddenly the taste isn't so foreign to me. I actually start to enjoy it. Once we finish those, we get another drink, and another, and another, and soon we are completely drunk. We stumble out onto the dance floor to find someone to dance with.

As we are dancing on the floor, a super hot guy with black hair, black clothes, just about black everything, approaches us. He then pulls me aside and asks me to dance. I say "Sure." in a slurred voice and he pulls me away to another part of the dance floor. We start swaying to the music. Then the beat picks up and we start getting more physical. Soon I am grinding against his hips, making him moan. Then, he pulls me aside and slurs, "Let's go out back." He takes my hand and pulls me through the throbbing group of dancing people toward the back door of the club. Outside in the back, the mysterious guy starts taking his jacket off, and then his shirt. I can see where this is going, but for some reason, I'm not alarmed. In fact, I start stripping down, too. The next twenty minutes are filled with moans and groans of pleasure. Then we collapse on the ground in exhaustion. It dawns on me that I am now not a virgin, but it doesn't seem to register as a problem in my fuzzy head. After a while, we get up. The mysterious guys leads me into the club, gives me one last messy kiss, and then stumbles away. I go search for my friends, and on the way my stomach starts feeling fuzzy, but I just assume it is from all of the excitement I just had. I find my friends sitting at the bar, so I order another drink with them. We have a few more drinks, but then we stop because everyone starts feeling funny. We just sit down for a minute and figure it will wear off, but it just gets worse. Suddenly, my stomach lurches, and I run to the bathroom with my hand covering my mouth, followed by my friends. We spend the next fifteen minutes puking up the contents of that night's activities. We then decide it is time to call it quits, and we get a taxi to take us home. We all go to JJ's house and crash in her room. I don't expect any of us to wake up any time soon.

**A/N: How was that? Now, review, my magical readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I got six! That's one past my goal! I love you guys! Ok, now that that's over with, on to the story!**

I wake up, feeling groggy and fuzzy. Everyone else seems to be waking up around now. It takes me a moment to realize that I am in JJ's room. I then sit up, but I sit up too fast, and I set the room spinning. I then realize how nauseous I feel. My head is pounding and my stomach is churning. Once my head clears, I try to stand up, but I just make the room spin again, so I sit back down where I am. I wait a while, and then we all get up and go to have some breakfast. We all eat dry cereal and watch TV, feeling like crap. Then we sit there for a while, and everyone says that their heads feel like crap, but everything else feels fine. I completely disagree. My head feels terrible, but my stomach feels even worse. I then remember that my parents should probably be home around now, so I get all my stuff together, try not to puke my guts out, and head home.

When I walk through the front door, Mom approaches me and gives me a big hug. She asks me how my sleepover at JJ's was, (that was my cover) and I tell her that it was great, but I'm not feeling well. Ironically, at that exact moment, my stomach decides to empty itself... All over my mom's shoes. She gets us both cleaned up, and then asks me how I think I got so sick.

I reply, "Well, at JJ's house, I ate about a gallon of ice cream, a large pizza, and four bags of gummy bears. That was probably just too much food for my stomach." To my relief, my mom completely believes me, and tells me that I should go to my room and she would bring up the portable TV and some water. The minute I walk into my room, I puke again, but this time I make it to the toilet. I try to stand up, but I feel too weak, and I immediately slouch down again next to the toilet. Once I can muster the strength to stand up, I walk across the room, put some clean pajamas on, and grab my laptop. Then I sit down on the bathroom floor next to the toilet. I look up the symptoms of a hangover, and the website I'm on says that it is normal to be vomiting, but only once or twice. I figure I'm just having a severe hangover, because I have only puked twice, but my stomach is still boiling. I start to stand up to walk over to my bed, but I have the urge to vomit again, so I kneel back down over the toilet and wait for it to come. And it does. Five more times.

I start to wonder what's wrong with me. _I did have a lot of drinks_, I think to myself, _but is it normal to be this sick? The internet said that it is normal to puke only a couple times_. I think back on the night. We got to the club, had some drinks and started dancing. Then I met Mr. Dark and Mysterious, and we, er, interacted with each other. Then I went back inside and had a few more drinks, and then we went home. I didn't eat anything strange, and I start to wonder if I got a mild case of alcohol poisoning or something of that nature, or maybe I just can't hold my alcohol we since it is my first time. I finally stop being sick, so I drag myself onto my bed, grab my trash can, and take a short nap.

When I wake up, I am sick a few more times, and I start to get worried. I call JJ and ask her if she is this sick, too. She isn't. Neither are Ella and Monique. They suggest that I wait a few days, and if I am still sick, I should probably go see a doctor. So I do just that. For the next five days, I am extremely sick. I can barely muster the strength to get out of bed, and I can't keep any food or drink down for longer than half an hour. My mom suggests that we go to the doctor, and next thing I know, she has forced me into the car in my pajamas, still clutching the garbage can. I really hate doctors. They have needles, and they always smell like chemicals. Ick. Anyway, I am sick two more times on the way there, and by the time we get there, I am pale and clammy. My mom practically drags me out of the car, and we step inside of the doctor's office.

"Maximum?" I hear the nurse call. I reluctantly stand up and follow the nurse and my mother down the hall. The nurse puts me in a room and takes my measurements, then tells me that the doctor will be here in a moment, then shuts the door. I am then sick, AGAIN. I'm starting to get tired of being sick all the time. The doctor finally comes in the room and asks my mom my symptoms, as if I can't talk for myself. Grr.

My mom replies, "Well, she's had a headache and has been awfully clammy. She has been vomiting for the past five or six days, and can't hold down any food or liquids, so I got worried and brought her in."

The doctor tells my mom that that was the right thing to do, jots down some notes, then asks my mom to leave the room so she can ask me some personal questions. My mom doesn't seem very happy about being asked to leave, but she does, shooting me a look that says "I'll be right outside if you need anything."

The doctor turns in her roll-y chair and gives me a gentle smile.

"Hi Maximum, how are you doing?"

"It's Max, and I'm doing pretty crappy if you haven't noticed," I snap back at her. I don't know why I'm so crabby, I'm usually a pretty pleasant person.

"Okay, Max," she says, "I'm going to ask you some personal questions. You might feel uncomfortable, but I'm here to help you, not to judge, ok?"

I nod and she begins the question session. She asks me a bunch of questions like if I ate any suspicious food, left the country, things like that.

Then she asks, "Have you participated in sexual intercourse lately?"

I uncomfortably shift in my chair and give an almost imperceptible nod. She jots something down on her clipboard then asks me when I had sex, and if I used protection, which I didn't. Then she tells my mom that she can come back in.

To my relief, she doesn't mention my latest activities. She then announces that they are going to do a blood test, and my heart pounds. I have this terrible phobia of needles. I am absolutely terrified of them. The doctor leads me to a different room, and sits me down on a chair and says that a nurse will come to draw my blood in a moment. A nurse does come, but it's a male nurse, a very hot one at that.

I'm so distracted by his good looks that I don't even notice the needle until it goes into my arm. I give a weak "ow" and then sit patiently until he takes it out. _That wasn't so bad_, I think, _and I didn't totally embarrass myself in front of a totally hot guy_. But then I feel my stomach clench, and I vomit all over the nurse. He's very gracious about it, saying that it's not the first time it has happened, but I turn bright red and study my shoes, as though they are the most interesting things in the world. Then the nurse hurries off with my blood samples and goes to clean up, and the doctor comes and says that she will call in ten days with results, and I pull her aside and give her my cell phone number to call. If there is anything important, I want to know about it before my mom.

Nine days have passed since I went to the doctor's office, which makes it exactly two weeks since we went to the club, and I am still sick and vomiting. The difference between now and when I went to the doctor's office is that now I know what is wrong with me. It has left me feeling numb and clueless and scared as hell. The doctor felt that she should call early because what she got in the results in the blood test was so important. At first I didn't believe her. I wanted to tell her that it was impossible. I wanted to throw my cellphone out the window. I was sure that she was lying when she told me. I peed on the stupid little stick, only to find a little pink plus sign staring me in the face. This can only mean one thing.

I'm pregnant.

**A/N: What do you guys think? You can tell me in a review! Just press that little button down there. That one right below this that says "review". Thanks again, my wonderful readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello to all my faithful readers! Thank you so much for waiting so long for updates! Also, don't hate me, but it's a super short chappie and it might be a little while before I update. Not seriously long, just maybe two weeks or something. Ok, I will now allow you to start throwing rocks at me because I am a terrible person.**

Oh my God. This isn't real. This isn't happening. The numbness just left me and the shock is kicking in. I'm pregnant. Preggers. With child. A bun in the oven. Call it what you want. That's me. Oh my God. I'm going to be a mom. I can't do this. I can't even imagine how terrible a mother I would be. What a terrible role model. Seventeen and pregnant. Oh my God. One of my biggest fears is out of the way, though. My mom knows. My dad knows. I'm grounded for a week, which is the best punishment I can think of. I'm so happy that I haven't been disowned or something. I love my parents. They are so great. Jeeez, these hormones are harsh. One moment, I'm wallowing in self-pity, and the next, I'm praising God for my parents. I'm only three weeks pregnant, so I'm not showing yet, but I have terrible morning sickness. I'll be in the middle of class at school and suddenly I will fly out of my seat with my hand covering my mouth, and run to the girls' bathroom, where I will sit vomiting and crying for the next 45 minutes. It's terrible. I'm not ready to be a mom. It's too scary. I'm telling JJ and Ella and Monique today. I hope they understand. I hope they don't stop being my friends because they don't want to go through this difficult journey with me. I need someone to do it with me. It's too overwhelming. I have told each of them that there's a meeting in my bedroom today right after school, and I'm freaking out because chemistry, the last period of the day, is ending. This doesn't feel real. I feel like this only happens in TV shows and movies, not in real life. The worst part is I don't even know the father's name. He will always be known to me as Mr. Dark and Mysterious. My child won't even know its own father. I think that's the worst part.

I'm now in my room, waiting for everyone. I quickly bolt to my bathroom and puke, then come back and sit on my bed. I really hate this morning sickness. It's really starting to piss me off. Anyway, JJ, Ella and Monique just walked through the door, looking confused and a little apprehensive. I pat my bed, motioning for them to sit down. "Hey guys," I say. " I've got some big news and I'm not sure how you guys are gonna take it. So here it goes. You remember how I danced with that guy at the club? Yeah, well, we kinda maybe had sex and now I'm kinda maybe three weeks pregnant and I'm kinda maybe really scared and I really want your guys' help and support, but if you don't want to go on this journey with me, I completely understand." After my little speech, they all sat motionless, staring at me, and then all at once started screaming and hugging me and reassuring me that of course they'll support me and they love me and oh my God they're gonna be aunts and oh my God that's why I was sick it all makes sense now and on and on and on. I think they took it pretty well.

I'm now six weeks pregnant, and I'm starting to show. I love my baby bump, but I hate it too. Every one looks at me weird or disapprovingly. My morning sickness has gotten worse, if that's possible. Almost every other class, I'll bolt out of my seat, and sometimes I wont even make it out of the room, I just have to vomit in the trashcan in front of the whole class. It's so humiliating. I start crying all the time. I'm so glad my friends are here for me. Every time I'm in a class with one of them, if they see me bolt up, they will too, and they'll follow me to the bathroom and hold my hair and rub my back and say soothing things until the vomiting and the crying stop. Monique brought me ginger cookies, because ginger is supposed to help with morning sickness, and Ella and JJ both bought me a big tub of lollipops, which they hear they are supposed to help. I wouldn't be able to do this without these guys.

I'm now four months, and I'm showing big time. I'm always complaining about how my clothes don't fit, and I have horrible mood swings. I feel so bad for my friends, because when I get pissed at someone, I get pissed at everyone, including them, even if they are being the greatest friends in the world. I still have morning sickness, but I'm handling it better now. I can feel it before it comes, so I can get to the bathroom in time. I'm also not so emotional about it, unless it's a bad day. Even some of the other girls from class come to comfort me in the bathroom in the classes that I don't have with my closest friends. Do you see what I mean? I just went from talking about how I'm a grouchy bitch to how I am so thankful for all the wonderful friends that I have. Stupid hormones.

I'm seven months now and it's Thanksgiving time. That means we are seeing the relatives. This is going to be fun. I'm seventeen, almost eighteen, and I'm toting around a baby. Speaking of which, this thing is frigging heavy. I told the doctors I don't want to know the gender until it's born, so I've been calling it "The Thing" or "It". I know, not very warm and fuzzy, but what else am I going to call it? I'm not very creative. Speaking of which, I've been thinking of names for it. If it's a boy, I'm thinking Wyatt or Cole. If it's a girl, I'm in trouble because I just can't think of any girl names. They are all too ordinary. Anyway, the relatives are coming to our house this year, and Mom's going to tell them before they come. I wouldn't be freaking out like this, but my family is way traditional. Like, if you have sex before you're married, you're sure to be shunned. I'm not even sure what happens if you are pregnant and you don't even know the father's first name, much less are married to him. So yeah, I'm a little freaky-deaky about this one.

So Thanksgiving went better than I thought. I wasn't totally shunned. They were actually kind of understanding. Kind of. Let's just say that Grandma probably won't be giving me the hundred-dollar check that I usually get each year for my birthday.

Today is my birthday, December 13. The baby's due date is February first. That means I have about a month and a half left. I think today will go down in my books as the best birthday ever. It's a Saturday, so no school. My friends and I went to the mall and bought unisex baby items, and then they each picked out one baby girl outfit and one baby boy outfit. Then we went home and ate cake, which happened to be exactly what I was craving. After that, we all played old board games and talked about the old times when all we cared about was getting to meet new boys, and if our boobs looked big enough, and if our hair looked ok. We have all matured tremendously in this process, and our friendships have just become more tightly knit. I'm so glad I have people like them as my friends. Now I'm getting all mushy. Frigging hormones.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review!**

**UPDATER'S NOTE: Hey guys, this is FancyPenguin's bestest friend ever. I am NCISaddict98, and I update for Fancy cuz she can't get to a computer. Anyways, I really like this story, and I hope you all do too. Now review, you people. ;)**


	4. Author's Note Updater's Note

**A/N: Hello! Ok guys. Don't shoot me. I know, I'm being one of those annoying authors who has authors notes for chapters, but I have a reason. Do you guys think I should continue this story? I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter, and that kind of hurt. Was it really that bad? I know that I'm not a great writer, but I am doing my best. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Shout out to NCISaddict98 for helping me out! This girl right here is amazing. She helps me with my spacing and since my family shares one computer and I don't want this stuff where my parents can see it, she updates for me too. So if I don't update for a while, blame her, not me, because I send her the chapters as soon as I'm done with them. She just gets lazy. She also happens to be my best friend, so I feel obligated to tell you guys to go check out her stories. They are really good, so go check them out! Anywho, please review and tell me if you think I should continue! I love you all. Big kisses to all who actually review! **

**UPDATER'S NOTE: Hey. This is NCISaddict98. Hey, y'all. Did you like the last chapter? I did. Now get your non-reviewing butts over there and review. And, by the way, I'm not thaaaaaaat lazy…. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I love you guys. I really do. You are the best people in the world. Ever. You guys should really shoot me because I am a terrible person. This chapter is super super short. I am having writers block. I know where I want to go with the story, I just don't know how to do it. I might not update for a while because i am in a play and our production is coming up soon. I am a terrible person.**

I woke up this morning, excited for the day's activities. Today we were going to decide what the baby's name is going to be. All my friends are coming over, and Mom is making snacks for us, along with her famous chocolate chip cookies. We are making a little party out of it, and I'm very excited. We are going to come up with a girl's name and a boy's name so whatever one the baby is, we will have a name for it. After, we will be going to the doctor's office to get an ultrasound and see what is going on in there. I am already eight months pregnant, and we need to pick a name. I still don't want to know what the gender of the baby will be until it is born.

You know how some mothers say that they can just _feel_ that the baby is going to be a girl or a boy? Yeah, I don't have that. At all.

So, while I'm waiting for Monique, Ella, and JJ to get here, I get out some colorful pens and some notebook paper, so we can all write down ideas for names. I already have some ideas. I'm not a very creative person, but I think I have some nice ones. Just as I finish laying out paper, the girls walk through the door, and then run to come give me a hug when they see me.

They all excitedly chatter around me, and I gesture for them to sit down on the couch in my living room. I sometimes find it amazing how much energy they have, especially Monique. She can just talk and talk and talk and talk until there's nothing else to talk about and then she can still keep talking until you force her to stop. So while they chatter to each other, I get the snacks that my mom made from the kitchen, bring them in the room, and sit down across from them.

We get right to work, and it turns out the girls have been doing some research. Ella and JJ suggest a whole bunch of names, some of which I jot down. Then Monique says, "What about Zephyr?" I think about it and then say, "You know Monique, I think that's a really good one. Kind of strange, very unique, and not something you hear every day. I will definitely write that one down. That one is for sure in the running."

I really like the name Zephyr. I think that might be the one I go with. We talk more and have more snacks, and by the time it is time to leave for the ultrasound, we have the top four. Angel and Delilah are the girl choices, and Zephyr and Dylan are the boy choices. I get my stuff together and get in the car next to my mom. The girls are coming with in a different car. We drive to the doctor and park in the lot. We get out of the car and walk to the big double doors.

I always get nervous whenever we go to these things because I just want the pregnancy to go well without any complications. I don't know anything about the father at all, so that is something that makes me very, very anxious. So far, there are no complications with the baby except that I am showing a lot. Like, a lot more than I should have. Hopefully that isn't anything I should be anxious about, but I don't know.

We walk through the doors together and go across the lobby to the front desk. From there we are instructed to take the elevator up to the third floor to see Doctor Hernandez. We get in the elevator and I go to my usual spot in the corner.

I hate elevators. I hate them a lot. I got stuck in one once by myself for _**four hours**_ with no power. Ever since then, I have been terrified of elevators. Once the elevator dings and we know we are on the third floor, we all unload and walk down the white sterile hallway to the door that says Doctor Hernandez on it. We walk through the door and are immediately hit with the strong antiseptic smell and the bright lights.

I don't know how people can work here and suffer through that all day. I don't care if it pays a lot; there is no way someone could get me to work here. Something about the smell just drives me up the wall. Anyway, the nurse comes in and does my measurements and tells us doctor Hernandez will be in in a minute to do the ultrasound.

We sit in the uncomfortable chairs until the doctor comes, and we talk about what we think the baby will be. Right now, the only person who knows the sex of the baby is the doctor. My mom will figure out today, but I don't want to know until I give birth. Doctor Hernandez asks me some questions about how the pregnancy has been going since the last time I saw her. I tell her all about my cravings and morning sickness and mood swings. She tells me that all that is completely normal, and I seem to be in very good health.

She has me roll up my shirt and lay down on the metal examining table. She plays with some equipment and sets things up. Then she pulls out the little wand with the gel on the end. She warns me that it is going to be a little cold, and then she presses it onto my stomach. She's right. It is startlingly cold, and I flinch a little when she presses to my bare skin. This is not my first ultrasound, but I am still a little new to the process. The doctor then rubs it around on my stomach and I get used to the temperature.

The gel feels funny on my bulging stomach. Suddenly an image comes up in the screen. The doctor points out the head and hands, and says everything is going along beautifully. Then the doctor spots something in the corner of the screen. She moves the wand over a little bit and studies this strange object on the screen. Suddenly, she gasps and my heart skips a beat. Is there something wrong with the baby? Is there some kind of complication? Then the doctor turns to me with a smile on her face and says, "You are going to be a mother of two!" A huge smile crosses my face. I'm having twins!

**UPDATERS NOTE: Hey guys. This one was my fault. I am lazy… And I forgot. Cuz exciting things are happening Wednesday. APOCALYPTOUR… Anywayssssssss…. I hope you like it. Review, please?**


	6. AN

**A/N: I am a truly terrible person. I haven't updated in forever and I still don't have a new chapter ready. I just graduated 8th grade and I have been super duper busy and I just haven't had time to write a new chapter. So you may resume throwing rocks at me and stealing Fang from me for your own personal writing needs. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm not abandoning this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Ok, I'm sosososososososososo sorry about not updating for like, six weeks, but I have been super super super busy getting ready for high school. So, you are allowed to flame or throw rocks or whatever you want to do, because I am a terrible person. Oh, by the way, I just got a new Mac, so update times will probably be a little more regular because I can update my own stories. Again, a big thanks to NCISaddict98 for updating for me for the last couple chapters. Go read her stories! So yeah, hopefully I will be able to update quicker and I am so sorry for not updating for forever and blah blah blah blah I'll get on with the story.**

"Okay mom, I'll see you later!" I yell as I'm walking out the door. I'm on my way to the grocery store to pick up some diapers and some fruit for my mom. I think I will have enough diapers for every baby in the world, and I still haven't had my baby yet. But that's okay. You can never be too well prepared. I get out of my car and waddle into the store. I grab a cart and make my way to the baby aisle. I pick up a package of newborn size diapers and then make my way to the produce. As I'm walking there, I start having these cramps. I didn't see anything abnormal with this. I just figured that it was the baby moving or something. Suddenly, I had a cramp that was so bad that I had to sit down. I wasn't really sure where to sit, so I leaned on the edge of one of the fruit stands. Another cramp passes through and I moan. I see someone's head turn and blush. I study the person's face and gasp. It was Mr. Dark and Mysterious from the club! The father of my child! Another cramp passes through me and I double over in pain. Mr. Dark and Mysterious hurries over. "Are you alright?" he asks with worry in his voice. "No" I say through gritted teeth. "We need to get you to the hospital" he says. "I can drive you."

I waddle out to his car, and as I'm getting in, another cramp passes through me, making me groan loudly. These cramps are getting unbearable. I pull my phone out and call my mom and tell her that I am on my way to the hospital and that she should meet me there. I also told her to tell my friends what's going on. On the way to the hospital, Mr. Dark and Mysterious starts making small talk to take my mind off of the pain. We introduce ourselves, and I learn that his real name is Nick. He remembers me from the club too, and I'm actually really happy about this freak coincidence, because I was really sad that the father of my children was not going to be there for the birth of his children, but now he is!

We finally arrive at the hospital and I am rolled away to a hospital room. I find out that I am already 7 centimeters dilated. I push when I am told to push, screaming the whole time.

Suddenly I hear "I see the head!" and I push again.

One baby down, one to go. I push some more, and then they take both of my children away to clean them and make sure everything is okay. About ten minutes later, they bring them back in. My mom and all of my friends come in with them, and I start beaming when I see a little pink bundle and a little blue bundle.

"Angelica Marie and Zephyr Daniel" I say.

They hand them to me and I smile. I'm a mom! In this happy moment, I also realize that I am taking on a huge responsibility, being a mother of two. I mean, I know my mom and all of my friends will be there for me along the way, but this is mainly my responsibility. Then they take the babies away and I am alone again with Nick.

"So, um, how's life?" I ask, trying to break the akwardness.

"Look, I know what we did was irresponsible and stupid, but we need to talk it through. " he says.

" I know. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

" Are you going to abandon me?"

" Of course not. How would I be able to live with myself if I abandoned a new mom and her two newborn twins? We just need to figure out how we are going to make this work."

"Yeah." I reply. " Right now, I live with my mom. She has been helping me through this whole process."

"I live in an apartment in the city with my friend Iggy."

"Okay. Hm. Well, if we are going to live together, I don't think we can live in either of those places. We will have to find a new house, which will be a lot of money for an eighteen year old and, um, how old are you?"

"20"

"that's a lot of money for an 18 year old and a 20 year old with two new children"

"Yup."

"And then we have figure out the whole awkward relationship thing" I say.

"Yup"

"And then we have to take care of the kids."

"Yup"

"Is that all you say?" I ask

"Nope"

"Okay."

At that exact moment, my mom walks in, holding two crying babies.

"I think they wanted to be with their mother," my mom says as she hands Angelica and Zephyr to me.

I hold them and all my friends coo when Angelica sneezes. I have to admit, they are pretty cute. Then the doctor comes in and says that the babies are in perfect health, except Zephyr might have some digestion issues, but other than that, they are fine. Then the doctor takes the children back to the incubator thingies that they keep newborn babies in.

After the doctors leave, I talk with Monique, Ella, and JJ.

"So, how are things with the guy from the club?"

"Nick," I correct her, "And he's good. We talked about what we are gonna do next, and all we have figured out so far is that we are definitely going to stay together. He's really starting to grow on me. He's everything I want in a husband… Charming, caring, loving, and he cares about his family."

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down… husband? When did this happen?"

"Well, he is the father of my kds. I just figured we would end up getting married."

"Oh. Well I'll have to see how I like him. If I don't approve of him, youre not allowed to marry him."

"Okay Monique, whatever you say." I reply.

"So, how are you feeling about the whole thing, Max?" Ella asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean you are 18, you just gave birth to twins, you met the father who you never thought you'd see again because you got drunk at a club, and now you have to figure out the rest of your life with this guy. Isn't it a little overwhelming?"

"Well, yeah. Its completely and totally overwhelming, but somehow, knowing that im going to have a partner there with me makes it a lot less stressful."

"Okay, but remember that we will always be there too, and when you guys get married, which I totally think you should, I call being the maid of honor!" says JJ.

"Well, I don't even want to have to think about that yet." I say while laughing, "For right now, all I want to do is rest." I say. My friends get the memo and walk out of he room, wishing me sweet dreams, and I drift off into a relaxing nap.

**A/N: Sooooooooooooo, what did ya guys thinks? Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Review! You can get all your anger out at me for not updating for like a year by reviewing! I love you guys sooo much and thank you again to NCISaddict98 and all of my faithful readers!**


	8. Yet Another Author's Note

**A/N: I feel ashamed to show my virtual face on here. I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in, like, six years. I have been so busy the past few weeks. I just started high school, and I'm still getting used to that. Also, I've kind of been completely obsessed with the British diver, Tom Daley. Oh my god. Sexiness Hahaha if you know who he is, please drop me a review! But yeah, I'm so incredibly sorry that I don't have an update yet…. Ill hopefully have a new chapter up by the end of the week, but no guarantees… I love you guys so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh my god guys. I am sosososososososo sorry about how I haven't updated in FOREVER! I have been in school for a while now, and there is soooooo much homework that I want to die. And Tom Daley has taken over my life. But I don't really mind that. **** You guys should look him up. He's adorable. Ok so anyway… yeah I'm super sorry that I haven't updated yet, but updates might be less frequent now that school has started again. **

Max POV

We are going home today! I actually get to take my little babies home! And guess who's coming home with us… Nick. Since he _is_ the biological father of my children, my mother is allowing him to live with us during the day. I had already explained to my mom what had happened that night at the club when I first told her I was pregnant, but I had told her that I didn't know who the father was. My dad wasn't so crazy about the idea of Nick living with us, but my mom told him that it was really hard to be a single mom, as her mother was. So my dad gave in, and Nick will be living with us until we figure out what we are going to do with ourselves. I have been talking to Nick, and I think that we are going to try to get to know each other better. I know this sounds totally cliché, but I don't really mind getting to know Nick better. He seems like a real gentleman, the kind of guy that I would like to be in a relationship with. As I am finishing up putting my clothes on, all my girlfriends walk in the room. "Hey guys!" I say. "I'm so excited to take Angel and Zephyr home! A soon as we get settled in, I will call you and you guys can come over and play with them." "Okay! That'll be super fun!" said JJ. "So what's the situation with you and Nick?" Monique asked, suggestively wiggling her eyebrows. "Oh my God Monique, it's not like that. He's just living with us during the days to help me with the babies! There's no chemistry going on between us." "But then what are you guys going to do about this whole awkward relationship thing? You can't just have him hang out at your house forever!" exclaims Ella. "Well, we have decided that we are going to just hang out with each other and get to know each other." "Ooooh. Get to know each other. Okay…" Ella said, giggling suggestively. I give her a death glare, and with that, we stand up and get ready to go home!

LINE BREAK

"NICK!" I scream across the house. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! IT'S YOUR TURN TO PUT THEM DOWN TO SLEEP!" He came trudging down the hall with an annoyed look on his face, grabbed the two children from me, and trudged back down the hall to the nursery. Nick and I have definitely got more comfortable with each other. We kind of feel like brother and sister, or at least that's how I feel. My friends think that we should take it further, but I'm kind of enjoying just having fun with him, and not having to worry about romance or chemistry or anything awkward like that. We have kind of taken over my parent's house, and we really need to think about moving out, but we really just don't have the money right now. My funds have run dry just buying diapers and formula, and Nick is running pretty low too. One of us needs to get a steady income going, or else we are going to be living out of my parent's house until we're thirty! About five minutes later, Nick comes out and announces that the children are now asleep. I finish wiping off the counter, so I put my towel away and plop down on the couch. Nick sits down next to me, and puts his arm around me. Fang grabs the remote and starts flipping through the channels. He lands on the movie channel, and chooses the movie that is on. He then hops up, makes some popcorn real quick, turns the lights down, and sits back down next to me and puts the bowl of popcorn in my lap.

"I swear to god, Fang, if you keep feeding me like this, I'm gonna get fat, and then you'll have to do everything for me because I won't be able to move."

"Well we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" he said as he snatched the popcorn out of my hand.

"Hey! I never said I wanted you to stop!" I said while smiling. He then gave it back to me, put his arm back around me, and then start the movie. After a little while, I start to get tired, snuggle into his side. Before I know it, I'm sound asleep.

Fang POV

About halfway through the movie, I hear soft snoring, and look over to see Max fast asleep on my shoulder. I pause the movie, and then gently pick her up bridal style, and carry her to the room that we share. You would think that it is awkward that we share a bed, but it really isn't. I set her down gently, and then kiss her softly on the lips. I'm surprised when her eyes flicker open and she kisses me back, but I just go with it. Our lips start moving in unison, and it feels so right, like we were made for each other. What started out as a simple goodnight kiss turned into a hot-and-heavy make out session real fast. I lay down on the bed so I am on top of her, using my hands to support my body so I don't put all of my weight on her. My hands start roaming all over her body, from her hair to her hips and everywhere in between, and I started to feel a need for more. As soon as things were going to start to get interesting, I hear a loud cry, and roll over.

"Ugh. I'll go check on them" I say. As I walk to the nursery, I start wondering what would have happened if we hadn't been interrupted. Would we have gone all the way? And what does this mean about our relationship? I rock Angel in my arms, and once she falls asleep again, I gently set her back into her crib. I walk back down the hall to our room, and flop back into bed.

"Wow," Max breathes, "That was amazing."

"I know." I say back. "Hey Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

"Yeah. Me too."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi my faithful readers. I am so surprised that you guys haven't hunted me down and killed me yet because I'm so bad about updating. ****I finally got around to writing another chapter to this story, but it's really short and I'm really sorry but I had to write it kind of quick. I've been really busy lately and I've just been having some issues with... well everything. Thank you again for staying with me throughout this story again, i really love you all :) I will probably only have one more chapter for this story because I have an idea for another one. If you guys think I should maybe write an epilogue for this story, please tell me in a review and I will definitely consider it. If no one tells me they want one, I won't do it. So thank you again for sticking with me throughout all of my sucky updating. I love you all :) **

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." I say over my shoulder to Ella, JJ, and Monique as Nick and I walk out the door. "Oh, don't even mention it! You know how much we love the kids. Now you guys go have some fun! But not tool much fun, we don't need anymore kids." Monique said with a smile. I gave her a smirk and then Nick and I walked out of the door, hand in hand. Since that one night, Nick and I have grown closer, and Nick asked me out a few nights ago. I wasn't sure, because I didn't know what to do with the kids, but I have been developing feelings for him, and I wanted to see if we could take this further, so I asked my girlfriends to watch the kids. Of course they agreed, so I told Nick that I could go. He's taking me to dinner at a nice place downtown, so I got a little dressed up. I'm wearing a dark purple dress with a black flower print on it that is form fitting and goes to my knees. Nick is wearing his usual ensemble of black jeans with a black button up shirt and a black sport coat.

Once we arrive at the restaurant, we are taken to our seat. The place is really nice, with black leather seats, dark red walls with up-lighting, and modern lamps hanging over each table. Nick and I each order an appetizer, and then Nick leans over the table and takes my hands. "Max," he says, "I really love you". I reply with " I love you too Nick. I'm so shocked that our relationship has progressed so quickly. I mean, how long have we really known each other? 10 months? And we are barely adults, but I feel like I could take on the world, as long as I'm with you." Nick then leans over the table and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips. Our food shows up, and we order our entrees. We talk over our appetizers, and I am honestly just enjoying being in the presence of someone who loves me. Our entrees come out and we dig in. "The food here is really good" I say through a full mouth. Nick just smirks at my un-lady-like-ness and nods his head in agreement. The waiter takes away our plates when we finish and we order a tiramisu cake to share for dessert. Nick and I talk and he tells me his favorite things about me and how he loves it when I smile. I smile for him and give him a quick peck on the lips and I think about how lucky I am. I have amazing friends, a family who will support me no matter what, and a great guy who loves me and makes me feel good. I can see our waiter making his way over and Nick starts to look nervous and maybe even a little sick. I give him a look that says, "Are you okay?" and he just nods. Our waiter approaches us, smiles, and sets the cake down in front of me. I look down at it, ready to dig in, and saw that someone had written something in icing on the top. I see Nick getting out of his seat and the words on the cake finally register in my head. They say "Maximum, Will You Marry Me?" Nick has gotten down on one knee. He says "Max, you are the most beautiful, wonderful caring person I have ever met, the best mom I could ever imagine, and I would really love to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He stands up and I jump into his arms. "Yes! Yesyesyes a million times yes!" He hugs me back and the whole restaurant claps and I wish that I could just freeze this moment and live here forever. We sit back down, pay for our meal, and then walk out of the restaurant hand in hand. "This is one of the best nights of my life Nick, aside from the one when I met you" I tell him, and then I put my arm on his shoulder. He holds me close and my life is complete.

**A/N: Reviews make me happy :)**


End file.
